


[Podfic] Serious by Toft

by fifteen



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexuality, Canon Queer Character, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Friendship, Nail Polish, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Elle's always noticed women. Elle, Enid, and Vivian, lovers and friends in law school, learning how to be who they are.
Relationships: Vivian Kensington/Elle Woods
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Serious by Toft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096237) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



  
_cover art by me... i didn't actually intend to make a bi flag (i just wanted blue for vivian, pink for elle), but here we are!_

**Listen here:**

  
  


**Text:** [Serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096237)

 **Author:** [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:53:14

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/serious-by-toft-podfic/serious%20by%20toft.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Toft for blanket permission. And thank you for listening! If you enjoyed this story, please leave some love for Toft on the original story page! ^^


End file.
